


Scrawl

by sixlettrsodapop



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-12 12:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/811666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixlettrsodapop/pseuds/sixlettrsodapop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt - "I have an idea that you need to write where Ethan leaves Danny notes all over his house and vehicle."<br/>Alternately: Ethan leaves Danny 5 notes and Danny leaves him 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrawl

“I just don’t trust him.” Jackson’s munching on a piece of toast noisily and when Danny looks up from his textbook, he can see crumbs falling down and winces as he imagines the state of Jackson’s laptop. Poor thing. He makes a noncommittal noise so Jackson will continue talking while he works; he’d forgotten the history homework until he was nearly asleep and that was the only reason he had Jackson open on Skype right now: to keep him awake.

“Are you even listening?”

“Of course I’m listening. You’re talking about not liking Ethan once again. Like you do every time we talk.” He closes the textbook and turns to look at the screen; there’s sun streaming in behind Jackson’s head and he looks happy.

“Not every time.”

“Every time. I’ll talk to you on Saturday?”

“Yeah, yeah.”

~

Danny wakes up with a post-it on his forehead. He knows it wasn’t there when he fell asleep and he jerks it off, blinking muzzily until the blur turns into words written in a tiny, neat scrawl.

_You’re cute when you sleep and I turned your alarm off. You looked like you needed a few more hours._

It’s ended with a smiley face and an bolded E; Danny crumples it before tossing it in the general direction of the trash can, rolling off the bed and tugging what he hopes are mostly clean clothes on. It takes him less than five minutes to get dressed and out of the house, bag slung over one shoulder and landing in the passenger seat with a thump when he slides into the car. It’s not until he turns on the car and looks over to fiddle with the radio that he notices the glowing 7:40 on the radio front. The horn blares out when he drops his head forward onto the steering wheel, groaning softly.

It doesn’t take long to pull into the school parking lot and make his way to his locker, rubbing his eyes in a feeble attempt to wake himself up. He can smell his neighbor’s coffee and makes a small noise of frustration as he yanks his locker open; it always sticks on the worst days and it’s then the smell of coffee floods out of the newly opened door. He picks up the cup and the warmth bleeding through the cardboard and into his hand is enough to wake him up so he can store his bag and pick up the napkin that was underneath the coffee he sips at. There’s a tear in it and Ethan had spilled coffee on it, but his message is still legible.

_I thought you’d need this since you’re having a bad day._

“Yeah, because you caused it.” He mutters under his breath and picks up his books for the morning before closing the locker door; the clang is muted in the dim chaos of the hall as the first bell rings and Danny barely avoids having coffee spilled down his front as a girl bumps into him. Okay, it’s not entirely Ethan’s fault today is awful, but it mostly is.

It’s only when half the team skips out on practice because of rain that Finstock cancels practice and Danny trudges through the rain to his car, school and sports bag on his shoulder. They make an awful wet noise as he puts them in the backseat and he makes a mental note to clean his car this weekend before he starts it; the next awful noise he hears is ‘Sex Yeah’ flooding from his speakers as soon as he turns the volume up. He scrambles to turn the volume back down and finds his iPod wedged into the cup holder on his console, paper wrapped neatly around it and secured with a rubber band.

_I can’t wait until we’re alone tonight so I can blow you in the kitchen. xoxo_

Danny swallows and turns the volume up to a reasonable level, changing the song to something less grating and pulls from the parking lot before he shoves the paper between the seat and console. When he gets home, there’s another note pinned to the front door and Danny takes it off, unfolding it as he walks inside and ushers the dog to the back of the house. She dances around his feet as he opens the back door and he leans against the frame as he scans the doodles of what look like wolves dancing around the edge of the paper.

_Don’t listen to anyone, even if they're your best friend. I think we’re a pretty awesome pair._

Pele runs in and Danny locks the door behind her before heading upstairs, dropping his bags on the floor next to his door and rolling his eyes at Ethan sprawled across his bed, note held up between his fingers and smirking as Danny snatches it away.

_Did you miss me?_

Danny crumples the note into a ball and tosses it in the trash can before sitting on his bed, kicking off his shoes and tossing his jacket to the foot of the bed before crawling to kneel between Ethan’s knees, hands pushing at Ethan’s shoulders until he lies down. The other boy grins up at him, eyebrows rising as Danny pushes his shirt up to reveal smooth skin. He picks up the marker from the side table and uncaps it, shaking his head as he starts to write on Ethan’s stomach.

_You are an awful boyfriend and I regret agreeing to date you._

“You don’t mean that.” Ethan says, watching as Danny puts the cap back on the marker and lies next to Ethan; Danny won’t admit that he’s the one to grab Ethan’s hand, but Ethan’s the one to lace their fingers together.

“No, I don’t.”


End file.
